Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a circuit configuration in the form of a power semiconductor module having a common base substrate, on which a plurality of electronic components is disposed.
In the case of circuit configurations of electronic components, in particular, in the case of semiconductor modules, power semiconductor modules, or the like, the electronic components are disposed on a common base substrate and are connected to one another at least partly, e.g., in pairs by connecting devices and, if appropriate, are furthermore supplied with or relieved of corresponding signals by corresponding further power devices that are configured for feeding in input signals and/or control signals and, respectively, for carrying away output signals.
In the case of such prior art circuit configurations, in particular, in module form, there is an increased need to configure a multiplicity of contact connections provided in the circuit configuration between the electronic components, on one hand, among one another and, on the other hand, to corresponding connecting and/or conduction devices for external contact connection in as space-saving and flexible a manner as possible and, nonetheless, reliably.
In the case of prior art interconnections of electronic components within circuit configurations, in particular, within modules and the like and, in particular, in the case of so-called matrix converters, the circuit configuration is fed an input signal that, under certain circumstances, has a plurality of components and is, then, converted, through the interconnection of the electronic components, into an output signal, if appropriate, likewise having a plurality of components, which is to be carried away through a further conduction device. In such a case, the conversion is realized and effected, on one hand, by the nature of the electronic components but, on the other hand, also precisely by the corresponding interconnection of the electronic components through the connecting device.
In the case of prior art circuit configurations, in particular, in the case of matrix converters having a module configuration or the like, the corresponding connecting device is embodied for the at least partly pairwise contact connection of the electronic components through separate conduction devices, preferably through wire bonds. This contact connection through wire bonds or explicitly provided individual connecting devices allows compact integration of the interconnection of the electronic components in the circuit configuration only to a limited extent and, furthermore, prevents a clear tapping-off of the different electrical potentials occurring within the circuit configuration for the purpose of further processing, for example, at the exterior of a corresponding module housing.